


It Wasn't Real

by NaughtyPastryChef



Series: Orgasms For Everyone! spn Kinktober 2017 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean, Consensual Underage Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, False Memories, M/M, Preseries, Rimming, Season 8, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: kinktober day 21 prompt: Double Penetration. Sam is trying to explain to Dean where he was when Dean was stuck in purgatory. It starts with "I hit a dog" and then, suddenly, inexplicably, they both know exactly where Sam was.





	It Wasn't Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doilycoffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doilycoffin/gifts).



> for my incredible and beautiful friend Doilycoffin who prompted me on tumblr 100 years ago and isn't mad I'm just posting this now. (I hope)

“Where were you Sam? You didn’t even try to look for me?” Dean is furious and hurt and Sam can’t blame him. He stutters as he answers. 

“I-I hit a dog.” He has memories of bringing the dog into the emergency vet, the animals whimpers making him want to cry and blood covering his hands. He remembers the vet, Amelia and their try for a relationship, moving in together, meeting her father. But as he opens his mouth to tell Dean more, try and explain how broken he’d felt with Dean vanished and gone, he stops.

The memories fade and vanish and he knows, suddenly, that it wasn’t real. That was never real. That isn’t where he was when he wasn’t looking for Dean. He was somewhere else entirely and whomever had sent him to the place he’d spent that time, had given him false memories of an injured dog and unsympathetic woman to fill the gaping hole in his heart.

“You hit a dog?” Dean’s voice is incredulous and Sam can’t blame him because he knows it’s wrong. He sees a mental glimpse of himself with his fifteen year old self looking up at him dubiously and Dean’s nineteen year old face scowling at him with a gun pointed at his head.

“I-I-I hit, no. I didn’t hit a dog I was back-” The words won’t come and both of them are panting, Sam in panic and Dean in anger. Justified anger, from his point of view but Sam is being barraged by images.

Talking with their younger selves. Finally convincing them of who he was. Dean driving them to the village store so that Sam could go in and buy beer for them, and snacks, before heading back out to the small cabin and helping to light a fire in the potbellied stove.

“We turned on the oven too, for some extra heat. Sammy fell asleep.” The words come out of his voice but it’s like he’s in a fog, he didn’t even realize he’d spoken. Dean slumps where he’s sitting across the small space between their beds with a peculiar look on his face, but Sam barely notices.

He’s remembering the way that Dean’s younger self had fit himself into Sam’s arms, kissing him aggressively. He remembers rolling around on the floor in front of the couch that held his younger self as he and Dean tried to get all their clothes off. They’d bumped the couch and Sammy woke up.

“He-I- he was hurt at first. Couldn’t understand why you wanted me but not him when we’re the same.” He pushes the memories away for a moment to bring himself into the here and now. Dean is staring at him.

“That was a dream. It wasn’t real.” Sam knows, now, that they’re seeing the same thing. Dean is remembering it happening at nineteen; Sam is remembering it happen at fifteen and at twenty nine. He feels so dirty all of a sudden, yet still hot under the collar.

He is pulled back into it with a sudden, throaty noise from Dean; the same one he’d made when Sam opened him up with his tongue and then showed Sammy how to do the same thing. Sam had fed two fingers into Dean’s hole and Sammy had slithered his tongue between them.

“You’re so beautiful. But in the firelight, sweat glistening and keening like you could never get enough it was ethereal.” He thinks about how Dean had begged and both he and Sammy had been helpless to resist. He’d gone first, his cock sinking in easily after they’d spent so much time getting him ready. Dean’s pink hole was stretched tight around his cock and Sammy hadn’t been able to stay away, pressing his face right there, licking at the base of his cock and Dean’s rim as Sam had plunged back and forth and back and forth, slow and trying not to pick up speed.

“First time in my life I ever felt breakable.” It’s the first time Dean has said anything in nearly twenty minutes as they let the memories wash over them. Sam knows exactly what Dean is talking about.

Unsatisfied with just licking, Sammy had clambered onto Dean’s back in front of Sam and angled his still growing dick to press at Dean’s rim, trying to get inside.

“I can’t” Dean had cried, but he ‘d been holding still, waiting to try. Sam had reached around Sammy and smoothed a hand down Dean’s back soothingly.

“If someone can take a fist, you can take us both. Let us in Dee; it s just us. Your Sammy.” And with a groan loud enough to shake the floor, he’d relaxed and Sammy had slid inside. To his eternal embarrassment, Sammy hadn’t even gotten his cock all the way in before he’d come and slipped back out. In the here and now, Dean snickers, remembering and Sam has to defend himself.

“It was my first time and it was a threesome with my big brother, who I’d been in love with for years and myself. Tell me you wouldn’t have been overwhelmed.” He reaches across to swats at Dean’s knee.

Sammy’s come had smoothed the way until Sam was pumping, fucking in and out and picking up speed and force with each thrust. Dean had been the next to come, spurting all over the floor in front of him before collapsing into the mess. Sam gripped his hips to keep them at the right angle and thrust a handful more times before pressing in as far as he could get and coming deep inside his brother.

“But I was only there one night.” He says aloud, puzzled. They’d given him months of memories with that woman and Dean had been in Purgatory for that long as well. He blinks the memories, the true ones and the false ones away and looks at his brother.

“I don’t know either Sammy. But I wouldn’t mind giving it another try with two of me and one of you.” Dean grins and everything feels right with the world.

Until there’s a timid knock on the door.


End file.
